<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Thumb by Beacha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354141">Green Thumb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beacha/pseuds/Beacha'>Beacha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Dirty Talk, Byleth flirting real bad, Cunnilingus, F/M, Missionary Position, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beacha/pseuds/Beacha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedue and Byleth meet up in the Greenhouse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green Thumb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the dim light of the setting sun, the greenhouse shone orange. As Byleth quietly walked in, the last thing she expected was to see another person. Much to her delight, it was Dedue. The heels of Byleth’s boots clicked on the stone-cold floor as she approached him. He didn’t so much as flinch.</p>
<p> “Have you come here to tend to the flowers?”</p>
<p>Byleth’s once confident footsteps halted.</p>
<p> “My apologies; I did not mean to scare you.”</p>
<p>Dedue stood up as she laughed softly to herself. </p>
<p> “No, no… I’m surprised you knew it was me.”</p>
<p>He turned around and their eyes met. A smile graced his rough features and Byleth felt her head go light. She returned his smile, cheeks a bright red.</p>
<p> “Professor, are you feeling ok?”</p>
<p>Concern overtook him as Dedue reached out to gently feel her forehead. The contact made Byleth shudder and she leaned eagerly into his touch. They both stiffened in shock, Byleth moving away from him.</p>
<p> “I-I’m… uh,” Byleth played with the ends of her hair, weight shifting from foot to foot, “I just remembered I have somewhere I need to be.” As she turned to leave, Dedue grabbed her wrist.</p>
<p> “Please, wait.”</p>
<p>Byleth stopped but couldn’t make eye contact. She continued to play with her hair awkwardly. Dedue rubbed his thumb along the inside of her wrist. Her face tinged red and she looked back at him. Hesitantly, he reached his free hand out and caressed her cheek. Byleth leaned into his touch once more. </p>
<p> “Dedue,” she spoke under her breath, “Would you mind taking me to your room; show me some of those Duscan seeds?” Dedue snorted loudly. Byleth had never heard anything like it before-the sound was enchanting. </p>
<p>  “That was horrible. I think his highness and Alois are rubbing off on you too much.”</p>
<p>  “Not as much as you are, I hope.”</p>
<p>They locked eyes and began to laugh. As the pair calmed down Byleth reached out and lovingly stroked his cheek. She leaned in to place a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. The two gazed at each other before leaning in once more for a more passionate kiss. Breathlessly, they parted. Dedue moved his hands to her lower back. Byleth leaned up to his ear.</p>
<p> “Maybe we could go somewhere more private?”</p>
<p>Dedue nodded before reluctantly removing his hands. Byleth gave him a quick peck on the cheek before pulling back. They walked in a comfortable silence towards his room, hands occasionally brushing.</p>
<p> The door closed behind them; finally, in a place of privacy, they returned to each other’s bodies. Dedue’s hands returned comfortably to her lower back; Byleth tangled her fingers in his hair. She was hoisted up and pinned against the door, legs wrapped around Dedue’s waist. As a hand slipped from the back of his head her hips rolled up into his. He groaned loudly before Byleth ran a finger up the growing bulge in his trousers. Dedue thrust back into her, being rewarded with a soft grunt. After another quick kiss, they moved from the door and she was placed softly on the bed. Her hands moved instinctively to her coat clasp and removed her gauntlets. He watched entranced, his own hands moving of their own accord to pull his scarf off and drop various parts of his armour to the floor. </p>
<p> Byleth’s hands moved down to her hot pants; Dedue stops her. His hands replace hers as he undoes the button and pulls the shorts, her tights, and panties down all at once. When they reached her knees, he began to trail kisses along the inside of her thighs. Never reaching her core. She groaned loudly in both pleasure and frustration. </p>
<p> “Dedue… Please…”</p>
<p>He smirked against her skin and leaned into place a sloppy kiss on her clit. Dedue pulled back to finish pulling her bottoms down. He peeled her tights off over her feet and tossed them over his shoulder. Byleth opened her legs for him, coaxing Dedue back in. His large hands moved up her legs to eagerly squeeze her thighs.  Her fingers tangling into his hair as she pulled him into where she wanted him most. </p>
<p> Dedue stuck his tongue out and experimentally swiped along her lips and over her clit. Byleth began to breathe heavy and tightened the grip on his hair. One of her hands began to cling to the bedsheets. Dedue removed his hands from her thighs and wrapped them around his shoulders. His thumbs spread her labia open and ran his tongue over the sensitive skin. Byleth gasped and arched her back, pushing herself further into his mouth. He flicked her hooded clit and sucked on the now swollen nub. Byleth’s toes began to curl and the grip she held on the sheets nearly tore them. A final arch of her back left her still and panting; loosening her grip on Dedue’s hair.<br/>
He lifted himself off the floor and draped his body over Byleth’s, hands resting by her head. Byleth reached her small hands up to gently cradle his face, smirking and pulling him down to sloppily kiss him. They parted only to catch their breaths, Dedue finally removing his bottoms and freeing his large erection. Byleth snuck a glance an instinctively licked her lips. Dedue chuckled as he slotted himself between her legs and gently slid a finger into her waiting core. Her hands reached for his large arms and squeezed tight, leaving small red marks in their wake. </p>
<p> A second and third finger was soon added, Dedue pressing his thumb down on her clit. Byleth squirmed and arched her hips up into his hand desperate for any extra friction. </p>
<p> “Dedue I… I want more…”</p>
<p> “What do you want?”</p>
<p> “I want you to fuck me… please.”</p>
<p> Dedue leant down to give her a peck on the lips as he wrapped her legs around his waist and line his cock up with her entrance. Byleth began to pant and arch her back as Dedue began to slowly push in. When he felt himself fully sheathed she whined aloud in desperation. His hands had a punishing grip on her hips as she bucked up into him and he began a slow pace. Her nails dug into his biceps and his thrusts picked up in speed. Byleth wrapped her legs tight around his waist and the two began to moan louder and louder. Her grip began slipping and his pace was becoming more and more erratic. A final, firm press of his thumb against her clit and Byleth went fully limp. Dedue continued to move through her orgasm, chasing his finish. </p>
<p> Byleth felt like jelly, unable to move any of her limbs and barely able to make a sound. A grunt and one final thrust had Dedue pulling out and releasing himself over her stomach and legs. He collapsed beside her, reaching a rough and calloused hand out to hold her cheek. Byleth raised a hand of her own to meet his, and staring into his eyes, fell slowly asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/BeachaFic">Please follow my twitter if u wanna thank uvu</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>